I'm Lost, At The Bottom of the World
by Drindrak
Summary: After the events with Donna and the Racnoss, Rose decides to make due on a promise she gave Sarah Jane Smith. Part 2 of my Doomsday AU, direct sequel to "I'm Not From Mars".


The TARDIS was materializing. Sarah Jane threw open her front door, and spotted the blue box sitting in her front yard. She rushed towards it, her son, Luke, at her heels. She slowed to a stop and knocked on the doors.

"Doctor?" She called and the doors popped open.

"Sorry, 'm not him." Sarah Jane's heart sped at the voice. She'd seen the list of the dead from Canary Wharf.

"R-Rose?" The blonde hopped out of the TARDIS and smiled.

"Sarah Jane Smith! How are you?" Sarah Jane reached out and grabbed Rose's shoulder.

"Y-You're here? You're alive?" Rose blinked.

"Well, yeah, 'course I am. Why'd ya go 'nd think I was dead for?" Sarah Jane pulled her close and hugged her tight, Rose quickly returning it.

"You're alive, you're okay, thank God." Sarah Jane peered past her at the TARDIS "Where's the Doctor?" Rose shuddered and tightened her hold.

"He's… he's not here. He's…" Sarah Jane sucked in a sharp breath.

"He's…? I'm sorry." Rose shook her head.

"He's not d-dead. He's jus'... trapped. In a parallel universe." Sarah Jane nodded.

"I see. Are you…? How are you holding up?" She stepped out of the hug and looked down at the blonde. Rose shrugged.

" 'm better than I was." Sarah Jane wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her towards the house.

"Come on, let's talk inside, with tea."

* * *

Sarah Jane placed the steaming mug before Rose. She sat down next to her on the sofa and sipped her own mug. Rose stared at the tea, a contemplative frown on her face.

"What happened, Rose?" Rose closed her eyes and sighed.

"Where do I start?" Sarah Jane patted Rose's knee.

"Start from the beginning. What adventures did you two get up to since I left you?" Rose bit her lip.

"Well, righ' after me, Micks, and the Doctor left, we ended up on a spaceship. There were these time windows tha' lead to 18th century France." Sarah Jane nodded. "I met tha' pompous Madame du Pompadour." Rose scowled at the memories. "She snogged 'im good! 'nd then, then he went 'nd saved her 'nd he didn' come back for five 'nd a half hours! He didn' even know that he was able to return!" She took a long sip from her tea. "After… after that, we landed in a Parallel Universe. One where my dad was alive. I-I went to see 'im, 'cause he's my da, ya know? I jus'... wanted ta see 'im, jus' one last time." Sarah Jane nodded in understanding. "B-But somethin' happened 'nd these, these things came. Cybermen." Sarah Jane gasped.

"No."

"Yeah. They… they got a parallel version of my mum 'nd they upgraded 'er. I…" Rose blinked away tears. "She wasn't my mum 'xactly, but she looked jus' like 'er. My dad, that version of 'im, 'e didn' take it so well. Anyway, in the end we beat 'em, 'nd I told Pete who I was, but 'e… 'e wasn't ready for tha' info. Mickey… Mickey stayed in the parallel world. His gran was still alive there, 'nd that world's Mickey died." Sarah Jane sighed. "After tha' adventure, we went to 1953 London, jus' days before the Coronation. I, uh, I don' quite remember wha' happened after my face was sucked off, but the Doctor saved the day, as always."

"Your face was what?" Sarah Jane asked, eyes wide.

"Somethin' called the Wire, don' worry 'bout it, alrigh'?" Sarah Jane nodded, but Rose knew she wasn't done with the issue. "Our next adventure 'appened on… on a-a planet the Doctor called Krop Tor. It… it was 'n impossible planet…"

"How?"

"It was orbitin' a black hole." Sarah Jane's eyes widened. " 'nd on tha' planet…" Rose swallowed roughly. "on tha' planet was a bein' that called itself the Devil. 'nd it said… said I was gonna die in battle. Called me the Valiant Child."

"Bloody hell." Sarah Jane cursed, and Rose let out a hysterical sounding giggle. Sarah Jane shot her a look. "What's funny about that?"

" 's jus', the first thing I saw when I left the TARDIS was a message tha' said _'Welcome to Hell'_." Rose wiped a tear from her eye. "Enough about the Devil. A few days after that, I got a phone call from my mum, said there was some guy stalkin' me 'nd the Doctor or somethin'. Elton was so sweet, if a bit creepy. We, err, melted an Absorba-thing, 'nd then we left."

"Absorba-thing?" Sarah Jane raised her eyebrows. Rose blushed.

"I don' remember 's name." Rose took a sip of tea. "After that, we went to 2012 for the London Summer Olympics. We didn' have ta do much there. Well, the Doctor didn'. He got 'imself trapped 'nd I had to go 'nd ruin a street to find a tiny spaceship. But it all worked out in the end. The Isolus, the alien we were helpin', got to go to 's siblings, and the world was saved. 'nd then…" Rose trailed off, hands tightening around her cup. Sarah Jane clapped a hand on her shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. "Canary Wharf…"

"I'm sorry Rose. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"...we went ta visit my mum." Rose started, setting her cup onto the table. " 'nd then she started spoutin' 'bout Grandad Prentice. But he'd been dead for years. 'nd the ghosts came, but they weren't really ghosts."

"The Cybermen…" Sarah Jane said. Rose nodded.

"They'd come through 'cause of this Void Ship tha' was bein' used by the Cult of Skaro. Daleks." Rose closed her eyes. "They had this prison thing, from the Time Lords, it contained millions of Daleks."

"Millions…?"

"The Doctor noticed somethin', 'bout us all. Everyone, incudin' the Cybermen 'nd the Daleks, had this Void stuff on 'em. 'nd so, we used tha'." Rose ran a hand through her hair. "We opened up a portal to the Void, 'nd we sucked everythin' in. My dad, my mum, and the parallel Torchwood all went to the other world. Pete's World. Tha's what the Doctor called it. The Doctor 'n I, we hung on to these magnaclamp things as the Void sucked in the Daleks 'nd Cybermen. This one Dalek, it hit the lever on the Doctor's side, 'nd the system shut down." Rose swiped at her eyes. "The Doctor, he… he pushed the lever back, but the V-Void… it was too strong 'nd he… he…" Rose hicupped and wiped away tears. "H-He fell, 'nd P-Pete caught 'im, 'nd he brought the Doctor to the other universe, b-but he can't return now. I… I sp-spent a li'l while in the TARDIS, learnin' how ta drive 'er, 'nd she… she burned a sun so we could say goodbye…" Rose took a deep breath before continuing. "We… we only got three minutes." Sarah Jane gasped softly. "I… I said I lo…" Rose choked back a sob. " 'nd he… he said it back… 'nd now 'm never gonna see 'im again!" Sarah Jane brought the younger woman close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Rose shuddered and hugged her tighter. "I… I miss him, so much."

"Me too, Rose. Me too."

* * *

Rose pressed her forehead to the cool wood of the TARDIS' exterior. It was late in the night. Sarah Jane had fallen asleep hours ago, and while she was tired as well, Rose couldn't sleep. She ran a hand down the wood and sighed softly to herself. Talking about what happened made her feel like she was… free, somehow. Like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

"Well ol' girl," She began, taking the key from her neck and unlocking the door. She pushed open the doors and walked to the console, laying her hands on the smooth coral almost reverantly. She flicked a few switches and twisted a few knobs, before letting her fingers hover over the coordinate keys, debating what to type in. "where should we go?" The TARDIS hummed happily and Rose laughed. "Yeah," She said, typing in the coordinates. "that sounds _fantastic_." She threw the lever and grinned. _"Allons-y!"_

* * *

 **A/N: The title is from a song called Bottom of the World. Sung by Coeur de Pirate. Great song. Love her albums.**


End file.
